


Camp Mayhem

by riley_mae_18



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Names, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, The Losers work at a summer camp, dumbassery, the crackhead energy from these kids, through the roof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riley_mae_18/pseuds/riley_mae_18
Summary: The Losers work at a summer camp together. Dumbassery ensues.





	Camp Mayhem

“Alright campers! Welcome to your home for the next few months! I’m gonna be one of your councillors! If you’ve never been here before, then I’ll fill you in on some camp rules!” A red headed councillor pulls out a clip board to make pre-camp announcements. “Here we go! Rule number one! Call all councillors by their camp names! If you find out our real names, keep it a secret!” She winks at the campers before continuing.

“No running, if we see you running we’ll do something. Wear close toed close heeled shoes unless you’re in the shower. We don’t want broken toes like last year!” She glares at a lanky councillor with thick glasses when she mentions broken toes. He gives her a chuckle and a shrug in return. This earns a laugh from the kids gathered around them.

“Lights out is 11:30! You don’t have to go to sleep at 11:30, but turn your lights off, get in bed, and be quiet. Every night one of us will drive by the cabins on the four wheeler to check that all lights are out. If we see cabin lights on, we will knock on your cabin and scare you, plus the next day we’ll turn your electricity off. So if you don’t want to be sleeping with no air conditioning, then I suggest following the rules!” 

She continues with a few more rules before she puts the clipboard down and tells all of the councillors to get in a line. The lanky boy steps forward to explain the activity, “So this is a game called introduce yourself! The councillors are going to stand in line and start a chant. We say our camp names, we say how long we’ve been going to camp, we say what activity we run, we say how old we are, we say one interesting fact about ourselves, and then we turn around and go onto the next person! You guys will do this exercise in your cabins today with your designated councillors!” He grins and claps his hands together before joining the line.

The group of teens stand in a line before beginning the chant. The red head is first to introduce herself, “My camp name is Ember! This is my eighth year at camp! I run the archery hut! I’m seventeen! And my aunt runs the camp!” She then turns to face the person behind her and the chant continues.

The chant goes until the entire line of people has been introduced. The councillors go by some interesting names, but none of them share how it was given to them. The lanky boy is known as Trashmouth, he runs the songs and skits station. The boy with a heavy stutter and straight brown hair is known as Silver, he runs the sports field. There’s a short boy with freckles all over his face who is called Spaghetti, he runs the lake and water sport shed. Then there was a chubby boy who’s name was Haystack, he ran the arts shed. There was a curly haired boy who wore the Star of David on a necklace. His name was Sparrow and he ran the nature walk. Finally there was a y’all boy with strong features and toned arms, he was known as Sheep and he worked in the animal room. 

With the staff introduced, they sang a few songs around the fire before putting it out and sending the campers to bed. The night had been eventful, and the group of teens began to pack things up from orientation, before heading back to the councillor cabins to catch up on everything they had missed since last summer. 

They had all agreed, it was a good start to a good summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoy this! This is based on my experience as a camp councillor, so this is based on the way my camp works.


End file.
